Yes
by CavanaughCSI3
Summary: Emma's boredom leads to an interesting discovery. Established Swan Queen.


**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Once Upon a Time. **

**This concept came to be while reading Miles to Go by RhysMerilot - if you are not reading that story then you should start reading it immediately! I had thought that something along these lines was about to happen but it didn't so I decided to write about it! I hope that you enjoy this story. **

* * *

><p>Emma shuffled in her seat; twisting and turning restlessly as she sat in the front seat of Regina's car. The brunette had popped into the drug store to pick up a few things. "I will be less than 10 minutes," she had promised before she closed the driver's door.<p>

Looking at the digital clock on the dashboard Emma found that she had only been sitting in the car by herself for 4 minutes. It felt like it had been at least 15. She unlocked her phone only to see that she had 2% battery. She had forgotten to put it on the charger last night - again. She dropped the device in the cupholder in the center console before she looked around the car. There had to be something in there to entertain her, a snack she could eat, a piece of gum to chew on, anything!

She spotted to glove box. Jackpot.

She flicked it open and began to look through it's contents. Car registration, proof on insurance documents which here both up to date. Bummer. She couldn't event pretend to write her a ticket. She dug a little deeper - an extra pair of sunglasses, some old receipts, and a...wait...what was that?

Her fingers grasped a small velvet box. Pulling it out of the glove box she found that the velvet was black. The box was the exact size that someone would expect a...

"Sorry it took me a little longer than I thought it would." Regina said as soon as she opened the driver's side door. " I don't understand how people can be so incompi..." Her voice trailed off when she turned to Emma and saw what she was holding.

"Where did you get that?" She asked.

Emma looked down a the box in her hand and then back at Regina, "Um...the glove box."

"What were you doing looking through my glove box?"

"Looking for gum?" She blonde said, unsure of what the right answer really was.

"Have you ever seen me chew gum before?"

Emma shook her head, "No." There was a pause before Emma spoke, "Is this...is this what I think it is?" Her tone was wavering.

Regina swallowed, "Yes."

"How long have you had it?"

"About six months. I was waiting for the right time to ask you. I never thought you would find it here. I underestimated you once again."

"Do you really want to?" Emma asked.

Regina smiled widely, "More than anything." They were quiet for a moment when and then the brunette continued, "Open it."

Emma was hesitant. She never thought she would experience a moment like this - she certainly hadn't expected it to happen like that. She slowly cracked the lid to the jewelry box she was clutching and revealed the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. She didn't realize she was crying until she felt Regina wipe a tear from her cheek. The brunette didn't remove her hand from her face but used it to tilt the other woman's face so that they were looking at each other.

"Marry me?" She whispered.

Emma didn't speak. She held out the box out to Regina. The action made the brunette's heart plummet. She never imagined that the other woman would reject her question; reject her love. It took everything inside of her not to break down at that very moment but then she heard Emma's voice.

"Will you put it on for me?"

Regina barely choked back a sob of relief at Emma's request. She took the box and extracted the ring with shaking fingers. Tears were streaming down both of their faces as Regina slipped the ring onto Emma's left hand. The blonde grinned as she admired the ring that now adorned her finger. Her concentration was broken by Regina,

"I hope to God that by asking me to put that ring on your finger that it means, 'Yes', but I would really appreciate a verbal answer from you right now."

Emma laughed through her tears of happiness. She took the other woman's face between her hands and kissed her deeply. The smile on her face had not gone away when she pulled back and finally said,

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it! Now - start reading Miles to Go! <strong>


End file.
